As methods for production of 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene, there are conventionally known a method of dehydroiodonating 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-1-iodopropane with alcoholic potassium hydroxide (see Non-Patent Document 1) and a method of dehydrofluorinating 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (HFC-245fa) with potassium hydroxide in dibutyl ether (see Non-Patent Document 2). Further, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of dehydrofluorinating 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane with a chromium/activated carbon catalyst. Patent Document 2 discloses a method for producing 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene by contact of 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane with a chromium-based catalyst.
On the other hand, there are disclosed, as examples of gas-phase dehydrofluorination reaction of ordinary fluoroalkane, a method of converting gaseous 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoropropane to a corresponding propene by contact with an activated carbon or chromium oxide catalyst as in Patent Document 3 and a method of thermally decomposing fluoroethane by contact with an activated carbon as in Patent Document 4.
Furthermore, Patent Document 5 discloses a method for producing 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene by dehydrofluorinating 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane in a gas phase in the presence of a zirconium compound-carrying catalyst that carries a zirconium compound on a metal oxide or activated carbon.